


Mist [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Divide & Conquer, Episode Related, Gen, ITPE 2017, Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but chrome's issues can beat up your issues, illusionists are always watching, it's a trick, sir you have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Response to Ch. 318.“Play dumbis surely the first line of defense for any physically weak child. And for children who can use illusions, that defense becomes a weapon.”





	Mist [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595734) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Mist.mp3) | 14:36 | 10.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mukuro_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
